07_ghostfandomcom-20200213-history
Hakuren Oak
Appearance Hakuren's blonde hair is kept long, in a loose ponytail resting on his left shoulder. His bangs reach past his eyes but are parted on the right. He wears black boots and a white cloak, with a mantle over top of it showing that he is taking the test to become a bishop. His uniform changes after he became a bishop. Synopsis He and Teito first m eet soon after Mikage's death and Hakuren is walking by Teito in the church. Teito mistakes him for Mikage since they look somewhat similar, but upon looking closer, realizes it is someone else. Upon seeing that Teito is training to become a bishop a well, he states that Teito is now his rival. Teito is thinking that there is something about Hakuren that is a bit familiar to him until Hakuren asks Teito whether elementary school children were starting to take the exam as well. Teito suddenly realizes that Hakuren sounds a lot like Shuuri Oak, his tormentor from the military academy. It turns out that Hakuren is related to Shuuri and he and Teito immediately despise each other, even thinking "if this wasn't a sanctuary, I would beat him up". After trading insults, Teito asks Hakuren why someone from the noble Oak family, having a reputation for being in the military and the government, would pursue a life at the church. Later in the day, upon hearing that they are roommates, both of them demand a change, but are unable to. Because they are roommates, they are also assigned as partners for training and the examination. Eventually, they apologize for being so rude to each other and become friends. After Teito tells him about how Mikage (Fyulong or Burupya) is the reincarnation of his friend, Hakuren tells him about why he came to the church to become a bishop. When he was very young, his mother was taken by a Kor. His father was ashamed and simply locked her up in her room so that no one would know about it, but Hakuren suggested asking the Church for help exterminating the Kor. His father refused, but later Frau came to his house and healed his mother. Hakuren believed that he was God who answered his prayers and since that day, wanted to become just like Frau. After telling Teito his story, he felt embarrassed, but they became good friends. Their friendship is further developed when a Wars attacks the two of them after training and Teito grabs Hakuren's hand to stop him from falling. They both end up falling out of the building and have to be saved by Frau. After that incident, Hakuren offers Teito a handshake, calling him a 'comrade'. Teito hesitates, remembering how he became friends with Mikage but ended up being unable to protect him. He then tells Hakuren he'll be friends with him when he's strong enough to protect him. Eventually, they become best friends, and before parting ways to begin their apprenticeship after completing the exam, promise each other that when they next meet they'll be much stronger. He is now working as an apprentice bishop for Castor, sending Teito mail whenever he can. He later became bishop. By his own words he dislikes women.. Later on, he got a mail from his father and he asked him to come back to the Royal family to serve as a tutor to the princess. At first, Hakuren denied it. However, Castor asks him to visit before making his final decision. After seeing & hear the things that were covered up by the military, he decided to go in order to let the voices of the weak be heard to the royal family. Category:Characters